Hunted
by Tunica Spellcaster
Summary: The Almighty Tallests hire a inter-galactic hunter to track down ZIM and bring him back to Foodcourtia for Sizz-Lorr is threatening to take away their snacks. Can ZIM escape the wrath of THE DARK INVADER? This is part one of two. BTW-Please leave reviews


"Hunted"

Part 1

Draft 1

THE MASSIVE – MAIN ROOM

We see Red and Purple, the Almighty Tallest, standing around, both drinking sodas. An Irken walks up to them in a hurried, though still respectful fashion.

IRKEN: Sirs, the alien has arrived.

RED: Show 'em in.

All of a sudden a person in black armor, nearly the height of the tallest but still inches short stands next to the Irken as though it had been waiting there the whole time. Their face is protected by a mask which gives them a scary, metallic voice, something even the Tallest seem to be iffy about.

DARK INVADER: You called?

PURPLE (A BIT SHOCKED): Oh, um…hi…we, um….

RED (A BIT MORE CONFIDENT BUT STILL SLIGHTLY SHOCKED): We didn't expect you to be here so, um, quickly.

DARK INVADER: I am an alien of my word. If I say I will be here in a minute, I mean it. What do you want, Tallests? You should know by now I am no supporter of the Irken methods your race upholds.

PURPLE: Meaning…?

DARK INVADER: I don't like you or your species. Answer my question.

Red and Purple look at each other, unsure about hiring this hunter.

PURPLE: We need your help. You see, we need you to recover one of our invaders and bring them back here so he can…go back to what…he was meant to be…doing in the first place. Hmmm, wait, I think I messed that up.

Dark Invader stands there slightly confused.

Red hits Purple over the head and tries to re-explain.

RED: Ever heard of the invader named ZIM?

DARK INVADER: The moron who nearly destroyed your planet many times over including causing two planetary blackouts, two of your mighty Tallests eaten and ruining Operation Impending Doom I? The idiot who caused mayhem since the day he was born?

PURPLE: That's the one.

DARK INVADER: I've heard of him. He's meant to now be serving out his days on Foodcourtia in banishment but is apparently on a "secret mission" to a desolate planet light years away.

PURPLE: Wow, you really do your research.

RED: Well, mm, you see, we need him taken back to Foodcourtia.

DARK INVADER: Why?

PURPLE (BECOMING DEFENSIVE): Because Sizz-Lorr, the person in charge of Foodcourtia is…is…oh it's too horrible!

Purple looks away as though he will burst out into tears. Dark Invader looks to Red.

RED (A BIT NERVOUS): He is threatening to take our snacks away. He's our ship's main supplier.

DARK INVADER: How do you know Sizz-Lorr wants ZIM back? Is the Foodening not happening? Doesn't he have about nineteen more years stuck on the planet without contact with ours?

PURPLE (TRYING TO PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER): Oh, he sent us a message.

The Dark Invader is unimpressed.

RED: He wants ZIM back to wait in prison until the nineteen years are up. Then apparently we must send him there or something.

DARK INVADER: A lot of work for an irken like ZIM.

PURPLE (FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER): In the name of snacks!

Dark Invader looks even more unimpressed.

RED: Will you help us?

DARK INVADER: Did I mention to you both that I hate your species?

PURPLE: We're willing to pay.

Dark Invader takes a step forward, after remaining completely still for the conversation.

DARK INVADER: I'm listening.

RED: Top of the line mechs and weaponry. Anything you desire, it is yours.

DARK INVADER: Anything?

RED AND PURPLE: Anything.

Dark Invader thinks about it for a moment then takes a step back into place.

DARK INVADER: Where is he?

RED: On a far away planet called Earth. It's…

Dark Invader raises a hand.

DARK INVADER: I have heard of it. I know where it is and I know where I can find him. I shall bring the imp back, hopefully in one piece with his spirit completely broken.

Dark Invader turns around as Red and Purple smile at that last comment.

RED: One more thing.

Dark Invader turns.

RED (cont'd): He is very unpredictable. He will do anything to escape.

DARK INVADER (SLY VOICE): Nothing I cannot handle. You should know my reputation by now, sirs. I never, _ever _let them escape. See you in a couple of days.

Dark Invader walks away as Red and Purple look at each other. As the alien comes closer to the screen, you see a flash of their eyes from inside the mask. We see eyes that look similar to the ones of Irkens.

ZIM'S HOUSE, LAB – NIGHT

ZIM is working over a robot and is smiling evilly as sparks fly.

ZIM: Yes! YES!

Then, something goes wrong.

ZIM (SCARIED): WHAT? NOOO!

There's an explosion and smoke fills the lab. We hear ZIM coughing and moaning.

ZIM: Why? Why…cough, cough…why did it…cough…fail!? I calculated it perfectly! I…

ZIM stops for a moment.

ZIM: GIR.

ZIM'S HOUSE, LOUNGE - NIGHT

We see GIR seating in front of the TV smiling away in his disguise, watching a crazy monkey on TV. We then cut to…

OUTSIDE ZIM'S HOUSE

We see nothing but the street but hear the clomping of boots. We then see a small flash of red as the Dark Invader's mask shines in the dark. Then, disappears.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: Agh! Stupid Earth gravity. It seems to be making my armor heavier. Hmph, that is not the mission here. _There_ is my mission.

The hunter looks, or seems to be as the camera follows nothing, forward at GIR sitting and watching TV. The boots continue to clomp. We see ZIM walk into the room.

ZIM'S HOUSE, LOUNGE-NIGHT

ZIM: GIR!

GIR (NOT QUITE THERE): Hello!? HELLO?!!

ZIM: GIR! Listen to me!

GIR: YEEEEEES?

ZIM: GIR, did you do anything to my robot I have been working on for twelve weeks?

GIR: …Maybe.

ZIM (SHAKING HIS HEAD): What am I to do with you? Agh! You are absolutely useless!

GIR (SMILING AND ROLLING BACK AND FORTH ON THE FLOOR): I know! But you LOVE ME ANYWAY!

ZIM sighs. Then looks down as his stomach begins to rumble.

ZIM: Drat! All that work and nothing to show for it! AND NOW I'M HUNGRY!

GIR: I'm ALWAYS hungry!

ZIM looks at GIR blankly. And then just walks back into the kitchen. We pan over to the window and see the red flash as it runs to the left.

ZIM'S HOUSE, KITCHEN-NIGHT

ZIM opens the fridge and searches through it. He then gasps and begins throwing false food out of it frantically.

ZIM: GIR! GIR!!! WHERE'S ALL MY FOOD!

GIR: I don't know!

ZIM starts to panic and gets very upset.

ZIM: Oh no! Without food, my body will be unable to function, unable to go on! I'll be unable to finish my projects, the robot, call in and let the Tallests know how I am and…

ZIM gasps.

ZIM (cont'd): I won't be able to complete the mission!

He runs to the trash can and heads down to the lab.

ZIM'S LAB-LATER

ZIM is talking, more like pleading with the Tallests.

ZIM (SPEAKING RAPIDLY): I am sorry to be calling you like this so suddenly, my Tallests, but I have an emergency. You see, my idiot SIR unit has seemed to have gotten rid of all my food. Is it possible for me to get a

shipment so I can be properly nourished myself so as to continue my mission?

RED and PURPLE look at each other and grin, realizing what's happening.

RED: Sorry to tell you this ZIM.

ZIM (CONCERN ON HIS FACE): What?

PURPLE: Well, you see, Invaders are given a certain amount of supplies when given a mission. If you're out of supplies, it means you're not finishing you mission fast enough.

ZIM looks at them, as though they have given him his death sentence and as though he's failed them.

ZIM (BEYOND SHOCKED): What does that mean, my Tallests?

RED: It means you had better complete your mission fast if you want to survive. Bye.

The transmission ends. We see RED and PURPLE laugh to themselves.

ZIM (AS THOUGH HE'S GOING TO CRY): Oh no! I'm a bad invader. I-I'm unable to complete my mission. I…

He covers his eyes for a moment, disgusted with himself. He then looks up.

ZIM (WHISPERS): No.

He stands tall.

ZIM (VERY IMPRESSIVE): I shall not give up because I have no food to survive! Food or not, I shall complete my mission, FOR I AM ZIM!

He raises his arms up high. He looks very powerful and happy knowing he can do this.

A black screen comes up with the words "Six days later" in white over it.

SKOOL, CLASSROOM-DAY

We see ZIM, his head on his desk, looking as though he's dead or dying. There's drool dripping over the desk, his face hidden. Outside in the trees we see the red flash again.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: Hmm, for an annoying and destructive excuse for an invader, he does last quite a long time without food. He'll break soon enough, though.

We hear the alien hunter laughing quietly as we come back to ZIM'S desk. Dib walks up to it and slams his hand down on it. ZIM jumps up and looks sick and drained. He looks at Dib not all there.

DIB: What's wrong ZIM? Late nights…creating evil robots to take over the world?!

ZIM (NOT QUITE UNDERSTANDING WHAT'S HAPPENING): Shows what you know! Nothing!

Dib looks at him, confused.

DIB: That doesn't even make sense.

ZIM: I know you are but what am I?

DIB (MORE CONFUSED THAN EVER): O-kay. What's with you anyway?

ZIM (HOLDING HIS HEAD IN HIS HANDS): I-I haven't consumed anything in days! But as if you care, you filthy human!

DIB gets an idea.

DIB (SLIGHTLY LOUD SO THE CLASS CAN HEAR): Well, gee, ZIM, that's so sad. Too bad about not having any food to eat in days! Say, do you want something to eat? I happen to have a chocolate bar right here.

Dib produces a candy bar from his pocket. ZIM looks at it in great horror. The class looks at them. ZIM sweats realizing the attention suddenly on him.

DIB (WAVING THE CHOCOLATE BAR IN HIS HAND): What's wrong, ZIM? Don't eat human food? Makes you sick doesn't it? Eh? Eh? Eh? EH? EH?!

ZIM (GRABBING THE BAR FROM DIB): Nonsense! I can eat your food! Because I AM NORMAL! That's right; I am a normal human like everyone else here, meaning I can eat earth food!

DIB: Prove it. Eat up.

ZIM'S hands begin to shake as he unwraps the wrapper. He then has an idea of his own. He grins.

ZIM: You know, Dib, nothing is stopping me from consuming this hideously sweet filth except the thought that you, being the horrible earth boy you are, has poisoned it in someway. Probably so that when I eat it, I'll

get horribly ill and throw up all over this classroom.

The kids cringe at that thought. Dib frowns, realizing ZIM'S plan suddenly.

DIB: What? You liar! If you get sick, it's because of your weird body make-up that stops you from keeping human food down.

ZIM (TRYING TO SMILE BUT TOO WEAK TO DO SO): We shall see about that.

He brings the chocolate to his mouth. We see the red flash slightly outside the window as Dark Invader watches, curious.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: What is he up to?

ZIM takes a bite of the chocolate, looking as though he'll spit it out immediately. He chews on it slowly as his face cringes. He then swallows loudly and looks at everyone, smiling falsely.

ZIM: Delicious!

Dib looks at him, as does the children, waiting to see what happens. Even ZIM looks at his stomach, waiting to see if he gets sick.

A moment passes.

ZIM: Well, I guess you didn't poison it then. And that also means I'm not an alien because I didn't get sick!

DIB: Probably a delayed reaction. You always get sick when you eat earth food…

ZIM'S expression changes as he covers his mouth with his hand and runs out of the classroom. We hear him throwing up in the background. Dib points at the door.

DIB: You see! I was right! Now do you all believe me!?

Zita hits DIB on the arm hard. He looks at her.

ZITA: Yeah, DIB, we believe you. We believe you're the WORST KID IN THIS CLASS!

DIB: What?!

THE LETTER M: That was a horrible thing to do to poor ZIM!

ZITA: Yeah! Even if he is a freak! But to poison that candy bar!

DIB: But…

ZIM pokes his head back into the classroom, looking very ill, bags under his eyes and everything. He covers his mouth again, looking as though he's about puke again and disappears. Dib sighs. He's lost this battle.

Outside we see the red flash again.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: Hmmm, the human, Dib, he knows the Irken's weaknesses. He may be of value for later use.

ZIM walks back in and sits at his desk as Mrs. Bitters enters the classroom. His head falls on the table and he remains there unmoving for a while.

DARK INVADER'S VOICE: This is taking TOO LONG! I have a deadline to meet. Time to proceed to Plan B.

BLACK OUT. BREAK

SIDEWALK, LATER-DAY

We see ZIM walking home, chatting to himself, dragging what's left off himself while doing it.

ZIM: That was ingenious. To make the children hate Dib even more by consuming that filth! GENIOUS!

ZIM coughs violently for a moment.

ZIM (cont'd): Agh! But that stunt drained me. I need food…AND SOON! Maybe I can get the truth out of GIR! AND FINALLY GET SOME FOOD!

ZIM coughs again and walks up to his house and opens the door. We then hear ZIM screaming very loudly from far away, as we cut into the trees. We see the Dark Invader's mask flash again. We cut back to ZIM as

we see him still screaming at GIR who is in pieces on the carpet.

ZIM: GIR! NOOOOOO!

He reaches down, falling onto his knees, picking up the chattered robot and nearly crying over it.

ZIM (LOOKING UP TO THE CEILING): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Computer! Computer! Who did this!? SHOW ZIM!!

A screen falls from the ceiling and nearly crushes ZIM. It's ZIM'S computer. It beeps for a second, beeps again, like a heart beat, and then…nothing. ZIM now burst out into tears

ZIM (cont'd): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

We cut back to the trees and see something rustling. We then see the alien's black armor appear out of nowhere. The Dark Invader jumps from the trees and disappears into the sky.

DIB'S HOUSE, LOUNGE-NIGHT

We see Gaz sitting on the couch drinking a soda. We hear the doorbell ring.

GAZ: The doorbell!

DIB'S VOICE: You're down stairs!

GAZ: You're closer!

DIB'S VOICE: No, I'm not! YOU ARE!

GAZ: GET THE DOOR, IDIOT!

Professor Membrane walks in, sighing.

PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: SILENCE! Both of you! I'll get it.

He opens the door to see a very cross ZIM, his eye twitching.

ZIM (IN A DEEP, LOW, SCARY VOICE): Dib! Bring him to me!!

PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: DIB!! One of your friends is down here!

Dib slides down the stairs and stands by his dad.

DIB: Friends?

He notices ZIM and screams.

PROFESSOR MEMBRANE: Well, I'll leave you kids alone to chat. I have an experiment in the kitchen that…OH MY GOSH, IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!

Dib's dad runs out of the room. There's an explosion in the kitchen which lights up the room slightly. We see the light come over ZIM'S face as he looks at Dib scornfully.

ZIM: You!

ZIM tackles Dib and they fight with each other. Gaz looks over from the couch.

GAZ: Hey, you two! Shut…

She notices the fight and sighs. She then turns around, ignoring them both. ZIM holds Dib down by the arms and sits on him.

ZIM: You've made an enemy you don't want!

DIB: This is new to you!?

ZIM: WHY DID YOU DO IT!?

DIB: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

ZIM: WHY?!!!

He pushes Dib to one side and stands.

ZIM: It does not matter! I will destroy your planet! AND THEN I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

Dib stands and watches ZIM walk away, out of the door, lighting cracking in the night in front of him.

DIB: Why is there lighting when there's no clouds out tonight? And what's his problem!? He never comes to my house and rants on about nothing important like that!

Dib misses a beat.

DIB: How does he know where I live?!

DIB'S ROOM

Dib walks into his room and screams again as he sees the Dark Invader on his bed fiddling with a toy space craft. The alien looks at him and stands quickly revealing some sort of gun. The alien points it at Dib.

DARK INVADER: Make a noise, scream again, call for help or even breathe loudly and I'll obliterate you, humanoid! Understand what I'm telling you?

Dib nods scared at the weapon being pointed at him. As the alien begins to speak, it lowers the weapon.

DARK INVADER: Good. You are humanoid Dib, Invader ZIM'S enemy. You know his weaknesses and he hates you enough for me to sneak by him and capture him for delivery, correct?

Dib looks at Dark Invader, confused.

DARK INVADER (TRYING THIS AGAIN): I am a hunter from across the galaxy, hired to take him back to his home planet to become a prisoner there. I need you to be a distraction for the final stage of my plan.

DIB (EXCITED): What? REALLY?

DARK INVADER (A BIT IFFY): …Yes.

DIB: COOL! Wait. If you take ZIM away, I can't expose him for being an alien, meaning I can't get famous for his discovery!

The Dark Invader thinks for a moment. Then has an idea.

DARK INVADER: I shall let you photograph the invader with his disguise off then to show to your species if it means that much to you. And if the Tallest will allow it I'll bring him back once his sentence has been

served.

DIB: How long will that be?

DARK INVADER: That, to me, is unknown. I am just the deliverer.

Dib thinks for a moment. Then shrugs.

DIB: I can live with that. What can I do to help?

DARK INVADER: This is what you do…

SKOOL, CLASSROOM -THE NEXT DAY

We see ZIM sitting and watching the children chat and run around while he sits alone, almost incomplete and about to crack. His eye still twitches. He looks like he's given up on everything. Dib walks up to him and

grins. ZIM looks at him and scowls.

DIB (VERY BRIGHTLY): Good morning, ZIM. How are we this fine and beautiful day?

ZIM (SCORNFULLY): I hate you.

DIB: Oh, come on ZIM. It's a new day full of opportunities to take over the world, alone. Nobody else.

Dib moves right by ZIM and whispers where his ear is supposed to be.

DIB (WHISPERING): Just you.

ZIM looses it and tackles Dib again. The two fight with each other. The children notice and egg them on shouting "fight, fight, fight, fight, fight."

ZIM: YOU HORRIBLE EARTH HUMAN! YOU DESTROYED HIM! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING CLOSE TO ME!!!

DIB: I DID NOT! Wait, you actually have things close to you?!

Just then, Mrs. Bitters walks in. The children go silent.

MRS. BITTERS: ZIM! DIB! Head to the principles office, you horrible, undisciplined students!

ZIM and DIB look at each other and frown.

OUTISDE PRINCIPLE OFFICE, LATER

ZIM and Dib sit next to each other, messed up slightly. They wait silently. A voice from inside calls them in. They give a gulp, stand and walk in.

We see a slim woman with near white skin, black suit and skirt, black make-up and sitting in the chair with an almost death stare. ZIM and Dib sit in the seats in front of the desk.

PRINCIPLE: Do you know why you two are here?

ZIM and Dib look at each other.

PRINCIPLE: Silence! You are here because you insist to fight for idiotic reasons; you are here because you are both worthless beings! And you are here Invader ZIM as my prisoner.

The principle stands and shots a net at ZIM. He screams as the pink net entraps him, his disguise evaporating in a way as Dib stands and grins, taking a camera from his pocket as he does it.

ZIM (SHOCKED): What!? What is happening!?

The principle's shape changes and cracks and glass shatters to the floor as the Dark Invader's true form is revealed.

ZIM (STUNNED): You! You're…

DARK INVADER: I'm your worst nightmare, invader. I have been sent here to take you back to Irk as a prisoner.

ZIM stops struggling, trying to understand what's happening. Dib looks at the Dark Invader.

DIB: May I?

DARK INVADER: Quickly.

Dib holds the camera up and takes a picture.

DIB (SMILING): This is perfect. This is sheer brilliance. Thank you very much.

The Dark Invader nods slightly, then brings out a gun.

DIB (CONFUSED AND STRATLED): Wait! We had a deal!

DARK INVADER: You know too much, human. You're also annoying! And besides, I can't be trusted.

The Dark Invader pulls the trigger which releases an ice ray. Dib is frozen into a block of ice. ZIM looks up as the Dark Invader grabs the bag.

ZIM (SCARED): Where are you taking me!?

DARK INVADER: We're going for a ride.

The Dark Invader presses something on it's wrist and in through the roof comes the alien's sleek, black ship. The Dark Invader jumps in with ZIM and the two fly away into the sky, a star appearing as it disappears

completely.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
